For a better future
by reader229
Summary: Naruko travels in the past and try to fix it as namikaze- Uzumaki Naruko, Minato's sister and Kushina's niece. Slight AU. Narukoxobito I will rewrite the first chapters when I can, if you read the later chapters they are better.
1. Chapter 1

**_FOR A BETTER FUTURE_**.

 ** _A/N:Naruko ( fem naruto) travels in the past and try to save the future .This fic is slight AU ( some ages and events are little different from canon).Also this is narukoxobito._**

 ** _I don't own naruto_**

''Naruto'':talking

 _'Naruto':thinking_

 **'Naruto':bijuu talking**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Naruko's p.o.v._**

 _I was fighting in the fourth ninja war_ _against Madara._

 _Many of my_ _comrades died every minute._

 _It was a slaughter,a pure hell, nothing could compare with this experience ._

 _nothing could make this worse ._

 _And then_ _Madara_ _started to absorb the bijuu with his statue._

 _It was sheer madness._

 _'I feel my power draining, everything seems so blurry._

 _Kurama i am sorry that I couldn't keep my promise to you ,to free you and the others bijuu._

 _I wish there was something to fix this_ _but I can't do anything anymore.'_ _i said through the mental link to Kurama._

 **'Kit don't give up yet , I thought that you never back down '** _he replied._

 _'But there is nothing I can do,those people died for_ nothing! _They gave up their lives for a better future and we are losing. We took their dreams and shattered them_ ' _I screamed frustrated._

' **Don't lose hope.** **There is something we can do .** **I know a jutsu that can take us to the past .**

 **It was never used before because it absorbes the user's chakra and it needs many Chakra to work. It also reduces the age of the user to the point of elimination.**

 **But those foolish humans didn't have the help of the greatest bijuu!**

 **what you say kit?**

 **Are you willing to go to the past and relive your life as someone else,to save your friends?'** _he asked me._

 _Like I was going to reject the offer._

' _Really Kurama ?I can really save them?_

 _Then my answer is yes_!

 _I am gonna save them if it is the last thing I do_. _Uzumaki Naruko never takes back her word._ ' _i vowed._

 **'So be it Kit''FORBITTEN ART : RESURACTION OF** _TIME' Kurama yelled._

 _That was the last thing I heard and then everything was black._

 _I slowly open my eyes and I was in a forest ._

 _'Where am I? Did it work?'_ _I thought a little confused._

 _Then I saw my tiny hands that indicated that my age was around 3 or 4 years old._

 _' This forest seems so familiar._ _It' s the forest of death_! _D_ _id I really did it?'_

 _I was hopeful_

 _Well there is only one way to find out._

 _I stood up and headed towards the hokage tower ._

 _I passed through the secretary using my adorable look and looking like a lost child._

 _I knocked the door and when I entered I_ _saw jiji but he wasn't so old, in fact he was around 40-50 years old._

 _' that means that my parents are still alive'._

 _I was so happy i could save them._

 _'maybe this time I could have family'._

"Hello my child, what brings you here?" _he said with a warm voice if not a little wary._

" Hello hokage- sama , i need to talk to you and is better if you activate the privacy seal" _he seemed a little wary at my request and disbelieving ._

" What do you mean child? " _he asked while narrowing his eyes._

" The leaves that dance in the moonlight, burn in the day. Because we shine at day, we hide in the shadows and our will is never wavering. The will of fire lives on"

 _I said and his eyes widened._

"How do you now that phrase? " _he was clearly shaken._

" You told me or at least your future self told me" _I replied_

 _He was dumbfounded by my answer but his expression was neutral,_ _he was called the professor for a reason ._

" Leave" _he motioned to his anbu._

 _When he activated the seal_ _i told him I who was and my story from the the start, up until the time traveling jutsu_. _Needless to say that_ _he didn't believe me._

"If you don't believe me, you can call a Yamanaka to verify whether i am telling the truth or he can at least see my memory to assure you

that I am loyal to Konoha . I would prefer to call jiraya to also see my memories because he will be a great help.

Afterall I can't save the future alone"

 _I said to him and he seemed to consider it._

" Okay I will give you a chance but if you are lying, you won't like the conclusion. And your age won't save you " _he warned._

I didn't expect anything less hokage- sama. " _I bowed._

 _You should be formal when the situation calls for it._

 _I learned that lesson from Granny Tsunade. Or from her punches more precisely._

 _We waited for an hour and then jiraya and inoichi came to the room._

 _'Ero-sennin it is so good to see you alive again.'_

 _I tried not to cry but it was so difficult._

"Yo sensei ,I left my research to come to see you,what do you want me?" _said Ero-sennin,then his gaze fell to me and he was studying me._

 _We explained the situation and we proceeded to see my memories._

 _We saw it all from the hateful glares of_ _the villagers to the extraction of the bijuu,_ _all the events up until the fourth ninja war._

 _I looked at jiji and I saw the sadness in his eyes_ _and then he said :_

"Naruko I am so sorry that I couldn't protect you better"

"It's okay jiji , it wasn't your fault ,you couldn't be there for me all the time ,but it' s okay because this time will be better".

 _Then we started to plan the future events and my new identity ._

 _We decided that I should be Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruko , the sister of Minato and niece of Kushina._

 _The story was that Minato's father_ _married Kushina's aunt and died when I was two in an ambush,_ _that way we could explain my_

 _resemblance to minato and Kushina and_ _my huge chakra reverses._ _We will say that Jiraya found me and_ _because he saw my resemblance to Minato,_ _he brought me to Jiji ,_ _who decided to call my parents to his_ _office to inform them of my existence._

 _'Finally I can meet my parents and this_ _time I will do everything to grow up with them,_ _I will definitely protect them'_

 _A /N :I edited a little because someone pointed out that it was a little lacking._

 _I didn't do great changes, just added some dialogues (_ 24/09/17)

 _For the record Naruko is blond but she has red locks.I always thought that as an Uzumaki naruto should have a little red in his hair_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own naruto**

'Naruto':talking

 _'Naruto':thinking_

' **Naruto':bijuu talking**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Naruko's pov_**

 _I was sitting in jiji's office waiting for my_ _parents to arrive, when i heard a knock at the door._ _I was suddenly so anxious so I sat behind jiji._

' _What if they don't want me?_ _They are after all pretty young._ _What if they don't believe my story?'_

 _I was so drowned in my thoughts that I didn't hear them entering_. _I felt two pairs of eyes watching me._

 _I looked around and saw Minato watching me with curious eyes and perhaps a feeling of longing ._

 _I tried to concentrate when jiji explained the story but I couldn't ._

 _I was feeling so nervous and in the same time so happy ,_ _that finally I can have a_ _family._

 _I was brought out of my thoughts by a tight hug._

 _I looked up and saw Minato's happy face and Kushina's teary one ._

 _Suddenly feeling brave I said_

"Hi my name is Naruko. Are you my

family?" _I tilted my head._

"Yes Naruko .My name is Minato Namikaze and I am your brother and this beautiful lady is Kushina Uzumaki and is your cousin but seeing your age difference ,I would say she is your aunt.Oh Kushina that hurts! " _whined Minato when Kushina hit him._

 _I chuckled when I saw mom beat up my_ _dad._

 _'Maybe I will call her aunt because it' s_ _really funny to see her this worked up_ _and she will beat up Minato because he influenced me'._

 _Jiji talked to them about me and they agreed that I would stay with Minato but Kushina was adamant about coming_ _everyday to see me and also teach me about our clan as I was her last living family._

 _After I said goodbye to jiji and told him that I will be back tomorrow ,_ _we left the tower._

 _I was humming a song that I remembered from my childhood when I saw_ Ichiraku's _ramen bar stand._

"RAMEN" _I yelled along with Kushina._

 _Minato sweatdropped at our reaction and mumbled something about ramen freaks._

"What was that " _asked Kushina in her scary mode ,_ _in which her hair are flying in the air resembling nine tails_.

"Nothing Kushina, the ramen is the food of ,gods" _laughed dad anxious while scratching his head._

"That was what I thought" _said Kushina_. _I entered the stand and greeted Teuchi ._

 _When Teuchi saw me he teased Kushina and Minato about_ " When did the two of you had a kid? Youngsters these days, they are pretty impulsive "

 _They were both so red and started stuttering ._ " She is not our kid! "

 _It was a sight to behold._

" She is my sister and Kushina's niece. Jiraya - sensei found her and brought her _here"Minato explained._

Welcome to Konoha little lady. Your first bowl is on the house"

 _Teuchi welcomed me warmly,_

 _but I think it was due to the fact that I ate as much as Kushina,_ _he even called me one of his favorite customer ._

 _When we finished eating,_ _and that was many bowls later,_ _I went along with Minato_ _in his apartment._

 _It wasn't something big ,_ _it had 2 bedrooms,_ _one kitchen and a bathroom ,_ _but it was the biggest home_ _i had_.

"I am tired Nii-san. I am going to my room" _I said and he nodded._

S _o I went to my room and_ _laid in my bed_ _and went in my mindscape._

 _It was a big forest with a river in the middle._

 _I have changed the sewer_ _because Kurama_ _always complained_ _that he was tired of seeing it_ _and he wanted to feel more free._

 _I walked a little and then I saw Kurama under a tree relaxing._

 _He could be sleeping_ _but when he saw me,_ _he opened his eyes,_ _not very much because he seemed_ _drained._

' **Hello Kit. What brings you here?** _'he asked_

'I thought that it would be nice to see how are you doing after all we are friends, partners' _I replied._

' **Well as you can see i brought us to the past** **and used a great portion of my chakra** **because you are still alive.'** _he said a little sarcastic._

'And I am really thankful about it.I wanted to ask you something.' _i rolled my eyes._

' **What do you want?** **I can't give you my power until at least two years** **because I must recover** **but you would still heal faster than normal,** **if that's what you want to ask.'** _he stated._

'No i didn't want to ask that ,I wanted to ask you if you can help me with the events of this timeline and how to proceed.I also want to know if we can mentally talk without having to pass out .'

' **Very well Kit,** **I will help you and we can mentally talk despit** e **the fact that you can't still use my chakra.** **Also you still have the chakra you had** **when you were twelve so you need to** **train to your chakra control and maybe reach the level you were ,** **before we left '** _he informed me._

'Okay bye Kurama .I hope you get better soon' _I thanked him._

 _I woke up and saw Minato smiling to me and holding a child outfit ._

''Oh! I see you woke up .While you were asleep i went for shopping and bought you some clothes and toys'' _said Minato cheerfully ._

''Thank you Nii-san'' _I replied_.

''There is nothing to thank me.I just bought some things for my cute little sister.Now get dressed.We will go to the playground so you can make some friends".

 _I quickly agreed and I was a little happy_ _that I could play with others._

 _After all in the previous childhood I was alone and lonely._

W _e left the house and after walking a little we finally arrived._

 _I quickly jumped out of Minato's hands and started to play everything_ _with anyone that wanted to play._

 _Many games later,_ _I thought it would be a great idea_ _to explore a little._

 _As I was walking towards the furthest place in the park,_ _I heard someone crying and other people laughing ._

 _I walked closer to the voices and I saw a_ _little boy around my age with black messy hair_ _getting bullied from some older guys_.

''Leave him alone '' _I yelled_.

''And what are you going to do about it little girl?'' _they taunted and started to laugh among themselves._

''I am going to beat you up'' _I said to them_ _and they started to laugh even harder,_ _then they started to mock me and they kept hitting the boy._

 _I was so pissed_ _and I started to beat them up in a speed_ _only a gennin could keep up._

 _They were so scared ,_ _they started to run._

''Not so tough now huh?'' _I mumbled._

 _Then I turned my gaze to the little boy_ _and I asked_ him "Are you okay.My name is Naruko let's be friends .What's your name?''

 _He looked at me and smiled._ _Then he finally said_ ''I am Obito, pleased to meet you Naruko-chan'' _and I froze._

 _The little boy in front of me was Uchiha Obito,_ _the man who was responsible for my parent's death,_ _the man who was part of akatsuki ._

 _But then I remembered that in the end he changed and tried to help us._ _He was only used for Madara's plan._

 _He saved Kakashi,_ _what drove him mad_ _was the fact that Rin ,_ _the only person he loved,_ _the only person who acknowledged him and was nice to him,died._

 _'To save him from despair and the future I must be his friend,_ _s_ _how him that I care for him_ _and turn him away from Rin'_

' **Kit wake up. You have spaced out and the little kid is still waiting for you'** _yelled Kurama_

' _Thanks Kurama'i_ _replied._

" Nice to meet you Obito, do you want to play with me ?After all I am the future hokage dattebayo.'' _i smiled_

 _and he said_ ''No way ,I am gonna become hokage first''

''From now on we are rivals .Let the best man win.'' _i exclaimed._

''But you are a girl.So you are saying i am going to win,afterall you said the best man win' _he said and started to laugh._

''Obito'' _I said menacingly._

''Yes'' _he gulped_

''RUN'' _I yelled_ _and he started to run._

 _If I wanted i could catch h_ _im_ _but it was funny to see him running around scared._

''It 's time to go home '' _yelled Minato_

''Bye Obito .I am gonna see you tomorrow'' _I shouted._

''Bye Naruko'' _he replied but he was still wary,_ _he avoided to come close to me._

''Who was that Naruko?'' _asked Minato._

''That's Obito .He is my new friend and rival to the hokage's hat.I am gonna become hokage first dattebayo ' _I said_ and _Minato seem amused and playfully said_

''Is that so?''

''Yes!I am gonna become the first female hokage dattebayo!Do you have a problem with it ?'

''No. You just remind me so much of Kushina'' _he replied._

 _Then we headed home_ _and continued to talk about many things to get to know each other better._

 _I looked at the sky and remembered my friends._

' _Don't worry guys I am gonna protect you._

 _I am gonna also protect my new friends and family._ _I am gonna protect you too Obito , even if it is from yourself._

 _I swear guys tomorrow will be better_

 _and Uzumaki Naruko ,_ _never goes back on her words'_

 ** _And that was chapter two. I was thinking if I should save Sakumo .What do you guys think ? Also I need a pairing for choices are:_**

 ** _Kakashix Anko( I ship it)_**

 ** _KakashixRin_**

 ** _KakashixAyame ( I just thought it)_**

 ** _Please vote and review_**

 ** _Until next time_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own naruto**

'Naruto':talking

' _Naruto':thinking_

' **Naruto':bijuu talking**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 _The next day I had a meeting with jiji to discuss some details._

 _I told Minato that I am going to visit jiji and I will be home later._

 _I walked towards his office and greeted the people I saw along the way._ _Finally I arrived._

" Hello Jiji", _I greeted him._

"Hello Naruko" _he said_ _and then we started planning._

"I think we should save Sakumo. He was a great ninja and can help us. We should sent Minato with him, with his technique, he can save the comrades, if they get captured and still complete the mission" I explained.

"We should also delay Orochimaru's capture. As much as it pains me that my student went rogue and I want him to pay for his crimes we still need him. He is valuable for the war. I will place some AnBu to observe him, so he won't experiment on people" said Jiji

"I also think that is should start training with Jiraya. I need to become as strong as possible to contribute in our mission. We should probably create team Minato earlier, let's say at 8 and replace Rin with me. Team seven is vital for our cause and we can't leave it as it was before." _I sighed and Jojo agreed._

 _We didn't have anything else to say for now, so I decided to leave._

 _I was walking in the streets of Konoha_ _when I saw a blur_ _and felt like I was going to die._

"Naruko-chan what are you doing here alone?" _said Kushina_ _while she was hugging me_ _or should I say suffocating me._

" I went to visit jiji and I was heading home before I saw that you are here ,will you take me to the playground?" _I asked her._

"Of course honey. I think a friend of mine might take her nephew we find them, you can be let's go." _she said and took there._

 _She was searching the crowd when she smiled and yelled_ "Mikoto".

 _Then a beautiful lady wearing the Uchiha fan turned around._

 _'Mikoto? Isn't that the name of Sasuke's mother?'_

"Hi are you doing here?" _she asked._

"I brought here my cousin ,who is also Minato's sister. You came here with your nephew ?Naruko is new here,so she doesn't have many friends" _explained Kushina ._

"I came here with him .Obito come here for a second" _she shouted._

 _And then Obito came._

 _When he saw me he yelled_ " Naruko-chan did you come here to play?"

"Yes .So let's go"

 _I said and took his hand to leave._ _I didn't miss the gleam in the eyes of Kushina and Mikoto_ _but I ignored it._

 _'They probably started planning the wedding already._ _We are three for god's_ _sake._ _Kushina is going_ _to interrogate me_ _later, I can feel it'_

 _When we played with Obito i decided to train him._

 _I used games to increase his stamina and chakra control._ _In the beginning he started complaing that the games were difficult_ _but he is improving ._

 _A week has passed since I came here. Everyday I was training with Obito ,_ _Kushina teased me about it_ _and we spent time with Minato and Kushina as family._

 _Now it was time for the mission that changed Kakashi's life._ _I prayed that everything will be fine._ _I was really anxious because they didn't return yet._

 _I went to the playground with Obito when I saw Kakashi there_ _with a lady_ _who was probably watching him._

 _He didn't see happy to be here_ _because he was a prodigy_ _but I could see he was also anxious_ _about his father._

 _I befriended him along with Obito._ _At first he didn't want to play with us._ _But being a ninja of his caliber ,_ _when he saw the games,_ _he understood their training purpose ._

 _He didn't comment_ _but I understood that he knew_ _because he joined us._

 _A year and a half past and it was time for me and Obito to enroll the academy ._

 _He was really anxious_ _but I assured him_ _that he will do great_ _and if anyone says otherwise_ _i am going to beat him up._

 _That seemed to cheered him up_ _because he was back_ _in his cheerful self._

 _We were walking towards the classroom and then I saw her ._ _I saw Rin standing before me._

 _She was giggling while looking at Kakashi along with her friends._

 _'Typical fangirls' I mused ._

 _I turned to talk to Obito_ _but I saw him staring at Rin._

"Aw does little Obito has a crush on that girl?"

 _I teased him._

 _He blushed and shouted_ "No way!".

' _He definitely likes her._ _It' s okay as long as he doesn't_ _go crazy if she dies. '_

 _We were introducing our selves_ _and I couldn't help but feel some nostalgia ._

 _In my class I had Gai, Hayate, Anko, Kurenai, Asuma._

 _Most of them dead in my era._

 _I tried to listen to the teacher but I was so bored._

 _'Kurama. I am bored'_

 **And what I am Kit some sort of entertainment ?'**

 _'No but I want talk to someone and your the only one i can'_

 **Well kit you could** **always listen to** **that foolish human.** **After all it is not like** **you know what he is teaching'**

 _'Don't be so mean Kurama'_ _I told him and pouted ._

 _But I decided to listen to the instructor_ _after all he was talking_ _about the second hokage._

 _He started asking questions_ _and in fact I answered one correct. He asked about his jutsus_ a _nd I told him_

 _about the kage no bushin._ _I even told him the theory behind it ,_ _the one the second hokage told me,_ _even though I didn't understand_ _what I was saying._

 _He seemed stunned_ _but didn't say anything ,_ _after all I was the yellow flash 's sister,_ _one of the most intelligent person in the world._

 _It was time for lunch ,_ _so I dragged Obito and Kakashi,_ _the latter showed some resistance ,_ _and we went to eat with Anko , Kurenai, Asuma, Gai and Hayate._

 _I could invite Rin_ _but chose not to_ _because it would be for the best_ _if she didn't interact much with Obito ._

 _We had a great time even though Anko was a little crazy,_ _Gai a little weird_ _and Kakashi a little prick ._

 _Kakashi didn't talk very much_ _but at least he didn't talk about rules,_ _after all his father was a hero._

 _He was more open_ _towards me and obito,_ _afterall we trained together for some time but I could see_ _that he liked the others company._

 _They were a little crazy_ _but they were good people._ _Also our group_ _didn't have fangirls_ _so that was definitely a plus_ _in his mind._

 _Watching them talk and laugh ,_ _I could see their greatness_ _when they grow up_ _but this time_ _obitoand I will be with them._

 _This time our group will be a legend ._

 ** _And that was chapter three . Also I decided it will be Anko x Kakashi. After all that was what the most vote( including me)_**

 ** _So see you in the next chapter_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 _Today was Saturday_ _and it was my time to train with Ero-sennin ._

 _We agreed with jiji_ _that I should train with jiraya on weekends._

 _' Where is he?_ _Why he didn't show up yet ,_ _that stupid Ero-sennin?'_

 _I was starting to get bored ,_ _so I started practicing some stances._

 _After all I had Kakashi for sensei ,_ _late was his middle name._

 _After going in some advanced stances,_ _I heard a loud bang from the hotsprings._

 _'Someone must found_ _Ero-sennin peeping on women's bath'_ _I thought and headed towards the bathhouse ._

 _When I arrived I saw jiraya in the floor barely conscious_

 _and beside him was baa-chan with a girl around my age ,_ _maybe a little year older._

 _'Must be Shizune'_

"Excuse me.I am here for Ero-senin . We had training but he didn't show up .

Can you help me carry him in the training grounds?" _I said while looking at Tsunade._

 _She noticed me and said with a little disbelief_ "Aren't you little to be training with Jiraya?".

"Of course not. I am the one who will become the greatest hokage , there is no time to waste" _I answered_.

 _When she heard my words ,_ _I could see the pain in her eyes_ _from the loss of her_ _brother and lover._

 _It surprised me to see her here_ _because I thought she left_ _at the end of the second shinobi war,_ _not to long ago._

 _We might just ended the second shinobi war but the relationships between_ _the nations were tense._

 _Some were saying_ _that there will be a third shinobi war_ _and they were right._

' _Jiji thought_ _that we will need Tsunade's help in the upcoming war ,_

 _so he might convinced her_ _to stay by giving in her demands_ _about medical ninja._ _Smart move jiji'_

"Let's go brat ,I don't have all day" _she said irritated ._

 _When we arrived at the training fields ,_ _I realised that I didn't_ _introduced my self._

"Thank you for helping me . I am Naruko . Who are you?"

" I am Tsunade and this is my apprentice Shizune." _she answered_

"Do you go to the academy Shizune?" _I asked._

"Yes I am going to the academy and in my spare time Tsunade-sama is training me to become medical ninja.

When I finish the academyI am going to work at the hospital along with Tsunade- sama" _she replied._

"That's so cool Shizune-chan.I am going to the academy too.

You should come eat with us.I am going to introduce you to my friends" _I_ _said enthusiastically ._

 _I mean Shizune was one my precious people._

 _She acknowledged me_ _when the others hated me._

"I would love to Naruko" _she smiled at me ._

 _Ero-sennin woke up and we started training._

 _I signed the toad contract_ _and they still remembered me._

 _I showed Ero-sennin the jutsus that I invented._

 _Even though there were some S ranked among them ,_ _he was impressed from Sexy no jutsu_ _and Harem no jutsu._

 _'Typical Ero-sennin'_

 _After training for hours we decided to take a break._

 _During our break we talked about his students from Ame._

 _Now that he knew they were alive ,_ _he should help them_ _and warn them ._

 _After all they were_ _great potential allies._

"I am going in Ame next week to warn everything goes well I will return next month" _he said._

"Please stay safe Ero-sennin ,I don't want to lose you again _"I said while hugging him._

 _His eyes softened and said_

"There is nothing that can stop the Great Jiraya" _while doing his little dance._

 _I laughed at him_ _and he started laughing too._

"While I am away gaki you should still all you are my apprentice" .

"Of course am going to the way is it okay to bring with me obito and Kakashi to train with us?

After all we are going to be a team." _I asked him._

"Oh my little apprentice is following my started a harem of her own .

I can already imagine the job kid ." _he said and winked at me._

 _I punched him hard and shouted_

"Shut up, pervert .I meant 't go imagine dirty things with your mind.

And for god's sake I am only five .FIVE!".

"No need to get violent .We don't need another Tsunade .You can bring the other gakis for training" _he said and left._

 _Today it was Monday_ _and I am happy_ _because in my new life,_ _i can have a good childhood_

 _and I am around_ _my precious people who are still alive and healthy._

 _I hummed along_ _the way to my classroom._

"Why are you so happy? " _Kakashi asked me_ _and scared me_ _because I didn't see him._

"I met at new friend .I am going to introduce her later .You are going to love her" _I said happily while Kakashi_

 _looked me suspiciously._

"A new friend who is she?Is she from our class?" _Obito asked excited ._

 _'I must pay more attentions to my surroundings ._

 _I didn't even saw him_ _and he wasn't the only one.'_

" Her name is Shizune and she is a little is Tsunade 's sama apprentice." _I replied._

"Tsunade of the sannin?" _they asked in awe._

"Yes .Now that I weekend I train with jiraya of the sannin.

I asked if you two could come to train with us and he agreed.

Do you want to come?He is not here now but he will return in a month in the village." _I asked them._

 _They both looked me and said yes. In Obito's case it was accompanied by a victory dance._

 _But a yes is a yes._

 _While we were eating lunch I introduced Shizune to the others_

 _and they get along pretty well._

 _Especially with Anko._ _Ankο had some questions_ _about human anatomy_ _and Shizune answered her._

 _'I don't really want to know_ _how will Anko use_ _her new knowledge .'_

 _I thought and shuddered ._

 _We decided to meet in the afternoon to hang out ._

 _I proposed to come over my house to meet my brother_ _and the others agreed._

 _While we were eating i noticed that most of the females ,_ _including Rin were_

 _looking at our table,_ _probably because of Kakashi._

 _Kakashi seemed to also notice_ _because he avoided looking at them ._

 _They looked hopeful_ _that we will invite them,_ _after all I just invite Shizune._

 _'Sorry but I don't like fangirls._ _I only liked Sakura_ _because we were on the same team_

 _and we learn to co-live_ _and she is like my sister now'_

 _I looked at my friends_ _and they were laughing for something stupid Obito did_ _so I decided to join them._

 _It was about noon when I returned home._

"I am home" _I yelled ._

"Welcome back" _Minato and Kushina replied._

"Minato nii-san and Kushina nee-chan,can my friends come over today?" _I asked._

"Of course they can come honey." _answered Minato._

" Is your little husband coming along?" _asked Kushina._

"What husband?" _asked Minato in his_ _overprotecting brother mode._

"She is playing with Mikoto's nephew. They are always together .They are so cute together" _she said with stars in her eyes._

" **Aw! Is little Naruko having a husband?"**

' _Shut up Kurama '_

" **Are you embarrassed Kit?'**

 _'No ! Now shut up'_

"If you are talkingabout my possible future teammates ,then yes they are coming" _I calmly said._

 _Kushina pouted_ "You are no fun"

 _Then we started to eat_ _and talk about our lifes ,_ _missions etc._

 _I told them that I am_ _jiraya's apprentice like Minato_ _and had the toad contract._

 _He was so proud of me._

 _Kushina voiced her concerns_ _about training alone witha pervert_ _but I assured her that he was a great teacher and i wouldn't train alone ._

 _At that her eyes gleamedmischievously_ _but thankfully she didn't comment it._

 _At the afternoon the others_ _met Kushina and Minato._

 _We all played together some games._

 _At tag Minatowas always the winner because of his speed so after a while we banned him from playing tag._

 _Minato and Kushina taught us some jutsus and the basic of fuinjutsu ._

 _We had a such a great time_ _that decided to meet once a week ,_ _even Minato and Kushina if they can._

 _I went to sleep thinking how much fun I had._

 _But thenI remembered my friends ._

 _'Are they still alive?_ _I will try to make their lifes easier_ _but Gaara is from a different village._

 _I can't do much in foreign political stuff but i don't want him to grow hated_ _and isolated._ _After all he is my brother in all_

 _but blood. Even if it means to fight the world ,I_ _would fight it for them._

 ** _A/N : I know some ages don't sum up that is why it is AU_**

 ** _Itried to follow the proper timeline but it is a little vague_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

'Naruto': talking

' _Naruto' : thinking_

' **Naruto': bijuu talking**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _Naruko's p.o.v._**

 _Today was the day_ _that everyone gathered in the others home._

 _So far we had gone to mine ,_ _Asuma'sand Kurenai's ._

 _This week it was Obito's turn_ _and next week Kakashi 's._

 _So I was heading towards the Uchiha's estate_ _along with Kushina._

 _She decided to tag alone_ _so she could visit Mikoto._

 _We arrived at the entrance._ _The guards asked us to state our business and said we were going_

 _to visit Mikoto and Obito._ _Kushina insisted to go greet Mikoto_ _and her husband so here I was i_ _nside the clan's head house._

"Hello Mikoto-san" _I greeted_.

"Hello Naruko-chan .Did you came to visit Obito in the estate?" _she asked._

"Yes Madam. " _I replied_.

"So cute!Come to meet my husband" _she dragged me_ _towards Fugaku's office._

 _When I entered ,_ _I could say I was a little scared ._

 _Sasuke always told that his father was strict_ _and didn't like informalities._

 _I would try to be respectful_ _after all if someone_ _can stop the coup d 'etat ,_ _it's him._

"Hello Uchiha- name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruko. It's a pleasure to meet you" _I said while bowing._

 _He looked at me pleased and said_

"Nice to meet you Namikaze-san.I heard a lot about true that you are apprentice of jiraya of the sannin?"

" It is true Uchiha-sama.I am his apprentice but he agreed to train Obito and Kakashi with me, when he returns.

I believe he returns this or the other week."

"Obito? My nephew?" _he asked confused._

"Yes , Obito and I are friends from when we were 4 years old ,so I thought it will be good for him. In fact he is waiting for me.

Excuse me but I must go see Obito others must have come ,it would be rude to make them wait" _I said apologetically._

" you go, can you tell methe friends Obito has invited?" _he asked me._

"Hatake Kakashi, Asuma Sarutobi , Gekko Hayate, Maito Gai , Yuuhi Kurenai, me and Shizune which is Tsunade's apprentice" _I replied_.

 _He seemed pleased with the people I said_ _but I didn't pay attention_ _I wanted to go meet the others._

 _So I bowed one last time and left._

"Hi sorry I am late" _I said while lowering my head._

"It's okay how come you are late?You always are on time" _Obito asked me confused._

"You see Kushina wanted me to greet Mikoto-san and Mikoto wanted me to meet her husband. So you can understand why"

 _I answered while scratching my head._

 _Obito paled a little_ _when he heard i met Fugaku_ _but he didn't say anything._

 _After playing and training,_ _with Obito and the others_ _we went to visit his cousin._

 _And by we I mean Obito ,_ _Kakashi and I._

 _The others have already left._

 _We knocked the door and a polite man greeted us._

" name is Kagami must be Obito's friends"

"Yes sir.I am Naruko and this is Kakashi. " _I said_.

"Thank you for coming to play with my son Shisui"

" The pleasure is ours"

 _We went inside and the living room we saw baby Shishui playing with some plastic bricks._

"Your cousin is so is going to break hearts older" _I said while hugging little Shisui ._

 _Obito pouted and said_

You are so mean Naruko. "

"Aw! Is little Obito jealous of his baby cousin?" _i mocked him._

"No, i am not" _he yelled while glaring at Shisui_

"Whatever makes you sleep at night" _I replied._

 _We played with Shisui_ _and we really enjoyed it._

 _He was such a happy baby ,_ _he laughed at everything._

 _It was getting pretty late,_ _so we decided to sleep over_ _at Obito's house._

 _Today was the day to train with Jiraya._

 _We were waiting for him_ _in the training fields._ _He decided to do a grant entrance to impress us_ _but he failed miserably ._

 _Only Obito was impressed._

 _We were training like crazy._

 _After all he is one of the sannins._

 _Every week he would teach us a new technique_ _or help us master the old ones._

 _After two months of training_ _he decided to check our affinities._

 _Kakashi's was lighting ,_ _Obito's earth_ _and mine wind and water._

 _We started to train in elemental jutsu._

 _We started learning simple stuff first_ _and later we would learn_ _more advanced._

 _We mostly learned to work us a team._

 _If one couldn't do it ,_ _the other two helped him._

 _Jiraya was so proud of us._

 _But we weren't the only ones bonded._

 _The boys spent time with Jiraya_ _and started see him as a second father._

 _In Obito's case as a real father_ _because he was an orphan ._

 _We were like a family._

 _Even with our other friends we were pretty close._

 _When we become gennins ,_ _we will be a force to reckon ._

 _Now we where about six._

 _We were training_ _when we heard a loud crash._

 _We stepped closer to see what it was._

 _My eyes widened._

 _In front of me was a_ _bloody seven year old Gaara._

"Gaara?" _I asked._

"Naruko . Help." _he said weakly._

Gaara! Gaara are you okay. Answer me please" _I_ _started to yell._

 _Gaara didn't answer._

 _I took him to the hospital._ _Jiji came to ask about him_ _and I told him what I knew._

 _We were waiting for Gaara to awake to explain what happened_ _after I was sent in this time._

 _I was praying that he is fine._

 _ **A/N : I bet you didn't see that coming**_

 _ **Do you want Naruko and Gaara tell that they are from the future:**_

 _ **1) when Gaara awakes**_

 _ **2) at the team first meeting**_

 _ **3)never .**_

 _ **Please vote. Also vote the people that should know.**_

 _ **Obito, Kakashi and Minatory are standards . Just vote for others.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto it belongs to kishimoto**

Naruto':talking

 _'Naruto':thinking_

 **Naruto':bijuu talking**

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _I was sitting in Gaara's room._ _I was so anxious ._

 _' Why doesn't he wake up?'_

 _I saw jiji enter the room._ _He had gone to talk to the doctor_ _and ask about Gaara's condition._

"Jiji! What is wrong with him . Why doesn't he wake up?"

 _I said while walking frantically_ _around the room._

"Calm down Naruko. The doctor said that he is suffering from extreme chakra exhaustion .

He will wake up when he is better." _Jiji explained._

"When will he be better?" _I asked._

"He may wake up now or in a week or maybe a month the longest .We are not sure. " _he informed me._

"But he is okay? Right?" _iasked ._

"He is okay Naruko" _he reassured me._

 _I sighed in relief._

"Jiji.I think that now that Gaara is here ,it would be best to inform some people that we are from the future.

We could make a better plan ,now that we have someone who knows more than me in both politics. After all he was the Fifth Kazekage" _I said._

"We should wait first young Gaara to awake.

I must test his loyalty to leaf and then make a plan" _answered Jiji._

"Okay Jiji. Bye." _I said and left._

 _'The others must be so worried_ _afterall I didn't said anything.'_

 _I was exiting the hospital_ _when I saw Obito, Kakashi_ _and Jiraya waiting for me anxiously._

 _Obito spotted me and shouted_

" happened?Who was he ?How do you know him?"

"Obito calm name is is my first friend in a way and I know him long before I came here".

 _Technically I wasn't lying._ _Gaara was my first friend ._ _Sasuke was always my rival_ _and later in a way a brother._

 _Gaara was my best friend_ _and brother_ _and I knew him many years_ _before I came in the past._

"Your first friend?We know each other from when we were around can you remember him?And what do you mean before you came here?"

 _Obito asked while shouting._

 _' Why is he shouting?_ _Is he angry?_ _No he can't be angry._ _I mean he doesn't have a valid reason._

 _If I didn't know he liked Rin_ _I would have thought he was jealous._ _But that's not the case._ _I guess he is just loud'_

" shouting.I will explain everything when Gaara wakes up".

 _That seemed to satisfied him._

 _I looked at Kakashi_ _and I saw he was interested_ _about the explanation ._

 _Ero-sennin had a knowing look ,_ _he understood what I meant._

 _One week has passed_ _and still nothing._ _I was sitting in my seat ,_ _close to the window._

 _I wasn't paying attention_ _when I heard someone_ _call my name._

 _I turned around and saw Obito._

"Naruko.I am calling you some time now .What happened?" _he_ _asked concerned ._

"Nothing.I was just thinking _"_ _I replied._

"Okay.I want to tell you the academy has ended." _I blinked._

 _I looked around me and there was no one else._

 _We were walking with Obito towards my home_

 _when an anbu appeared before me._

"Namikaze hokage wants to see you. Your friend has awoken". _I run towards the hospital ._

 _I arrived in five minutes ._

 _I ignored everyone on my way._ _I slide open Gaara's door_ _and saw jiji talking to Gaara._

Gaara what happened?" _I asked._

" It was terrible Naruko. When you disappeared Madara lost it.

He was so angry that he slaughtered almost every and Kankuro was among them. I was so lost.

I tried to free Shukaku from the statue as my last act. I couldn't do it .Just before he was absorbed in the statue he used a jutsu

to send me in the past,to you but we didn't havemuch chakra to arrivethe same time" .

" I in the time we are now,war is in the horizon .I don't think that you can go to Suna" _I said seriously._

"I know .I wanted to ask you Lord Hokage if it is alright to join Konoha's forces?"

 _Gaara said while bowing his head._

"Do you pledge loyalty in Konoha? Even if it means going against Suna?"

"I do . I will protect Naruko , my sister in all but blood and best friend, and Konoha,the home of many of my friends,

with my life.I will try to create a different knows maybe this time ,I will become Hokage" _he said a little amused._

"Bring it on! I am going to be the first female hokage dattebayo" _I shouted._

"I am glad that I have so many competitors to be my successorsbut I think it's time to talk about our plans" _Jiji said._

"I agree Jiji.I think it is for the best togather everyoneand tell them the truth.

By everyone ,I mean Minato, Kushina,Obito, Kakashi, Tsunadeand Shikaku.I think Jiraya shouldalso be there so he can help us explain." _I said._

"So be it.I will gather everyone in my office this afternoon"nodded _Jiji_

 _We were waiting in the office for everyone to arrive ._

 _They seemed pretty confused but soon they will know the truth._

"Hello I am to reveal you is an S ranked secret punishable by death. Do you understand?" _said jiji seriously._

"Yes" _answered_ _Minato_ _and the others nodded._

"Gaara and Naruko are from the future" _Jiji replied and everyone's eyes widened._

"How can that be ?I have heard there are some jutsu that suggest time travelbut the chakra cost kills the user.

It 's impossible"argued _Minato._

"It's impossible if you are a we were jinjurikis and our bijuu worked with us to accomplice it" _I said._

"Jinjuriki? Which one do you hold?" _asked Kushina scared._

"I hold the Kyubi Mom" _at that everyone seemed shocked_ _and K_ _ushina paled a little._

"Mom?" _she questioned me_

"While I am not your sister Minato and your cousin Kushina ,I never lied about my name.

I am Naruko Uzumaki -Namikaze and I am your daughter from the future.

But that is not came back to warn you. To warn you about the future you should see my memories"

 _I said and nodded to Inoichi._

 _He started the jutsu_ _and we were suddenly_ _in my mindscape ._

 _Behind me was Kurama._

 **"What you are about to see is a little better than hell, foolish little humans"**

 _Kurama said while laughing and then the memories started to play out._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

'Naruto':talking

' _Naruto':thinking_

' ** _Naruto': memory thinking_**

' **Naruto':bijuu talking**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

"Kurama !Don't scare them" _I shouted._

 _Kyubi continued to laugh and the others were a little scared._

"Kurama ?You are friends with the Kyubi ? " _asked Kushina._

"Kurama is his name and we are partners mom" _I answered_.

"Now be quiet to begin" _I said_ .

 _The memories started to play._ _The first memory is_ _when I was kicked out_ _of the orphanage ._

 _I was four at that time_.

 **"You are old enough to live alone.** **Leave and don't come back"** _shouted the orphanage lady._

" **Why?** **I didn't do anything wrong .** **Why I must leave, when the other children stay?"** _I said crying._

" **Leave the other kids alone monster.** **We don't need demons here"** _she spat_ _and closed the door_ _with force._

 _I went to the village but everyone glared at me . They started shouting_

" **Just go and die demon brat.** **Wasn't enough that you killed** **our loved ones?"**

 _and they were throwing rocks_ _and whatever they found._

 _I hide in alley and started to cry._

"Those bastards! How they dare to do that to a child? To my child?" _muttered Kushina._

"It's okay mom ! They didn't know" _I replied._

 _Another memory started to play_ _and then another_ _and we finally arrived_ _at my graduation exam._

" **Okay Naruko to pass ,you need to do the kamawiri , henge and a bushin"**

 _said Iruka._ _I performed the first two_ _but I couldn't do a healthy bushin ._

" **You fail** " _said Iruka_

" **Iruka don't be so harsh.** **Maybe we should pass her.** **She made three bushin's** **even if they** **are not so good"**

 _suggested Mizuki._

" **No Mizuki.** **The other students** **can produce at least three.** **You fail and that's final"** _said Iruka_

 _I was sitting in the swing alone._

 **"She is the only one that didn't pass. That's good we don't want the demon brat to become a ninja"**

 _said a civilian woman_ _with brown hair._

" **Don't talk about it!** **Did you forget the Third's law?"** _replied the other._

"What's the Third's law?" _asked Minato._

"Let me explain what happened first.

when a female Jinjuriki gives birth the seal is weakening .During my birth a masked man attacked and unleashed the Kyubi in Konoha.

There were many fourth hokage, my father, fought it. He managed to defeat by sealing it into me.

But the seal he used was really powerful and complex.

He called the Shinigami and the Shinigami took his he died he wished that I will be seen as a hero.

My status as a Jinjuriki became public knowledge and everyone started treating me as the Kyubi reincarnated .

To give me a normal childhood jiji placed a law that no one except me can talk about it.

It was punishable by younger generation didn't know about my status neither did I." _I explained ._

 _Minato seemed troubled._

"So ,I am the reason you became a Jinjuriki and was treated like that" _he said and became sad ._

" You did what you have to do were my hero even when I didn't know you were my father.

I am extremely happy and proud to be your daughter ." _I replied while smiling._

 _Mizuki approached me_ _and told me about the secret test._

 _I stole the scroll of sealing by using the sexy no jutsu._

"That's what I call job kid" _said Jiraya and was hit by Tsunade_

 _Every male in the room was blushing_.

"I didn't know that all of you were Jiji, Jiraya and Kakashi are perverts but the rest of you?"

"Hey I am not a pervert " _yelled Kakashi_.

" Wait until you seeyour grown up read porn in public" _i teased him._

 _Kakashi froze_ _and didn't say anything_ _because of the shock._

"You are the pervert came up with the stupid technique" _mumbled Obito._

"Do you really think it is stupid Obito ?I thought you enjoyed it" _I said and winked at him._

" Shut up" _he yelled but he was so red._

 _'It' s so fun teasing him'_

 _I learned Kage no bushin when Iruka came._

" **Naruko** " _he shouted_

" **Hey Iruka-sensei I found you"**

 _I grinned happily._

" **I found you idiot"** _said Iruka._

" **Ne ne Iruka -sensei?** **I am going to show you a cool** **jutsu so I can graduate"**

 **"What do you mean Naruko?"**

" **Mizuki- sensei told me where to find the scroll** **and said i will graduated** **if I showed you a jutsu"**

" **Mizuki** " _whispered with venom Iruka._

" **I see you found her Iruka.** **Now Naruko give me the scroll"** _demanded Mizuki_.

" **Naruko whatever happens** **don't give him the scroll.** **He is a traitor"** _said Iruka_.

" **I am going to kill both of you** **and take the scroll.** **Everyone will think** **that Naruko did it"**

" **Why**?" _I said_.

 **"I am going to tell** **you why everyone's hates you!"** _began saying Mizuki._

" **Mizuki stop** " _yelled Iruka._

" **You are the Kyubi** **that attacked 12 years ago.** **That's why everyone hates you.**

 **Didn't you found it strange?** **lThat everyone glared at you ?** **Why they avoided and ignored you?**

 **Even Iruka hates you** **because you killed his parents"** _I was complete frozen ._

 _Mizuki throwed a giant shuriken._

 _Iruka protected me._

 _I was so angry. I used mass shadow clone jutsu and beat him up._

" **Naruko close your eyes"** _said Iruka softly._

 _When I opened them Iruka_ _had given me his headband._

" **I am proud of you Naruko.** **From now on you are a gennin of Konoha.** **Protect Konoha with your life"** _he said._

 **"I promise I will Iruka-sensei** " _I said while crying._

"Congratulations I find Iruka I promise I am going to treat him" _said Kushina while hugging me._

 _Everyone congratulated me._

" _It's so good having family._ _I will protect them so even_ _if I die at least my future_ _self will have family"_

 _A **/N: I am not really good at showing the memories. I hope it was good.**_

 _ **I will not write all naruto story through memories so please comment what do you want to see.**_

 _ **Wave's arc and Chunnin exam are standard . Do you think I should write more or less details in the memories?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

'Naruto':talking

'Naruto':thinking

 ** _'Naruto': memory thinking_**

' **Naruto':bijuu talking**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 _Another memory appeared._

 _It was the day_ _of the teams placements._

" **Dead-last what are you doing here?** **Only those who passed should be here"** _yelled Kiba._

" **Shut up dog breath!** **I passed .** **Do you see this forehead protector?** **It means that I am a ninja"** _yelled my young counterpart._

" **Troublesome woman"** _muttered Shikamaru and went to sleep._

 _Suddenly a screeching was heard._

 **"Take thatIno-pig .** **I am sitting next to Sasuke. "** _yelled Sakura_ _and continued to bicker with Ino._

 _I zoned out until I heard Iruka_ _calling team's seven names._

 _We were waiting hours for the jonin to arrive._

" Wow whoever is your teacher ,he isn't a very good jonin .I mean you are waiting him for hours" _commented Kakashi._

 _I started laughing ._

" Why are you laughing?" _asked Kakashi._

"Wouldn't you like to know Kakashi sensei?"

 _I asked with amusement._

 _His eyes widened and quickly turned around and saw his older self looking bored while reading porn._

"Wow you are so lame kakashi !You even fell forthat begginner's prank" _yelled Obito._

"Shut up Obito!I bet that you are more lame" _said kakashi._

"No way !I am thousand timescooler than you !Tell him Naruko!" _he yelled and turned_ _at me ._

 _He was looking at me with such hope_ _that I couldn't tell him that he was a monster._

 _Not yet at least._

 _He will understand when he see all the events but it's too early now._

"I don' t know never are kinda dead" _I replied_ .

 _We never really talked with Obito._

 _We only fought ._

 _We didn't know it was him until the revival original Uchiha Madara ._

 _So I was telling the truth in a way._

"I am dead?" _Obito asked with sorrow._

"What do you mean kinda?" _asked Minato with his narrowed intelligent eyes._

' _So nothing escapes you dad? Truly a genius'_

"Everything will be explained when the time is shut up and watch" _I said a little irritated._

 _I didn't want to explain to them that their mistakes destroyed the future._

 _The memories will do that in my place._

 _It will show them the cruelty_ _and the atrocities that were_

 _committed by that cursed man and_ _we will stop him before_ _he recruit_ _others_ _in his twisted scheme_.

" **Those who break the rules are trash** **but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash"** _said kakashi._

"Wow that's really good kakashi"said _Minato._

"Actually Obito said that phrase first so technically it' s his" _I commented_.

"I am so cool that Kakashi is copying me" _said Obito with excitement ,_ _forgetting his 'death'._

" Well you aren't the only one he is he is Copycat Kakashi" _I said cheerily ._

"What?" _asked a confused Kakashi._

"Nothing" _I chuckled._

 _Finally it was time for our first c ranked mission._

 _I was getting frustrated seeing my younger self getting tortured_

 _by Tora aka hell's spawn._

 _We were traveling when the Demons brothers attacked us._

 _When I stabbed my hand to get out the poison the comments started._

"So cool." _yelled Obito._

"You are reckless and hot tempered like your mother" _said Minato but when Kushina glared at him , he shut up._

"That's stupid" _said Tsunade_

 _because as a medic she knew better the dangers of poisons and injuries._

 _We were walking_ _when I throwed a kunai at the bushes_ _and a white rabbit came out._

 **"Naruto baka.** **Don't scare us like that! Don't** **try to play cool** **to impress scared the poor rabbit to death"**

 _screamed Sakura while hitting me in the head._

"Why, that good for nothing fangirl is hitting my daughter?

If she had a little talent , she would know that the rabbit was used for substitution " _yelled mom irritated._

 _I was happy that mom defended me._

 _Don't get me wrong i love Sakura as a sister_ _but a part of me hates her young self because she always_

 _belittled me and hit me._

 _When she matured , she asked for forgiveness and was a good friend but mom hasn't seen that side yet._

" **Get down"** _yelled Kakashi_

 **"Well, well if it** **isn't Shanringan Kakashi"** _said Zabuza and all hell break loose._

"Shanrigan?How did he get the Shanrigan" _everybody asked._

"Silence! Kakashi's shanringanwas the final gift of gave it to kakashi before his death" _I said the word death with a little hesitation_

 _but no one seemed to notice._

 _Well no one except dad and Shikaku ._

 _They didn't comment it though ,_ _they seemed to analyze the situation and draw their conclusion._

 **" Momochi Zabuza.** **An a A ranked criminal.** **He killed his entire graduation class without hesitation**

 **and was named the Demon of the Mist."**

 _sensei informed us._

" **And I enjoyed it** said Zabuza while laughing cruelly .

" **Team 7 change formation.** **Protect the client at all costs.**

 **This is enemy you can't fight.** **This mission just turned A ranked.** **Don't worry i will protect** **you with my life"**

"Kakashi always tries to be 's unfair that I died.I want to be the cool sensei too" _complained Obito while pouting._

"Obito only you would complain for your death because you can't be don' t worry this time

I promise you won't die so you can become a cool sensei" _I reassured him._

" No way!This time I am not going to be just a cool sensei ,I am going to become a cool hokage" _he answered._

" Hey!I am going to become hokage dattebayo!" _I yelled._

"I think I am the most qualified to become a village leader,as I was actually one" _said Gaara calmly._

"Just because you were the youngest Kazekage doesn't mean you will become Hokage too so shut up Gaara!"

 _I screamed at him._

"Kids we all know that I am gonna become the next hokage

and this time I plan to live long and keep the title" _said dad while grinning victoriously._

"Shut up minato .Don't think you won time I will become hokage dattebane" _yelled mom while hitting dad._

"It's truly amazing seeing so many people wanting to be my successor " _chuckled the Third._

"It's amazing, how many stupid people there want to throw their lives" _said Tsunade._

"Hey! I don't want hear that ,especially from you Baa- chan" _I glared at her._

"What do you mean?AND I AM NOT OLD" _screamed furiously Tsunade._

"Whatever you say Lord Fifth!And can we focus at the memories ?

We lost the fight and my meeting with Haku.

It's almost time for the big fight so shut up people" _I glared at them._

 _Well I got to admit that it felt good to be with my precious people._

 _Even this bickering lifted my mood that soon will be gloom again._

 _After all it was time for Haku 's and Zabuza' s death._

 _The time were my views about ninjas changed and I created my way of the ninja._

 _An extreme painful but essential moment of my life._

 _ **A/ N : Sorry for the late update. By the way vote who do you want to become hokage after Minato?Also do you want Naruko to slip up and reveal the truth about Obito or they will find out at the end of the memories?**_

 _ **Please comment!**_

 _Until next time!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

'Naruto':talking

' _Naruto':thinking_

' **Naruto':bijuu talking**

' **Naruto':memory talking**

 ** _Chapter 9_**

 _A giant ice dome was created from Haku' s jutsu._ _Inside it stood Sasuke who tried_ _everything to destroy it._ _My younger naive self jumped inside it._

' **Don't worry everyone.** **Uzumaki Naruko has arrived.** **I am here to save you Teme'** _my younger self yelled._

 _'Oh my god! I look so stupid._ _No wonder Sasuke always insulted me._ _I was so amateur._ _What I was thinking jumping like_ _that in an unknown jutsu?_ _I could have died !'_

' **You idiot!** **Why did you came inside?** **You will kill us both with your stupidity.** ' _shouted a younger Sasuke._

"Well that wasn't a very good should have analyzed the situation first, form a plan and then attack. What you just did was to ruin your element of surprise and you jumped in trap. It's troublesome but you need to think more" _said Shikaku._

"What she did was just plain stupid . You don't have to analyze the cons , she just jumped in a dangerous fight because she is hothead " _said an irritated Tsunade._

"Hey! Stop insulting me Baa -chan. Why are you picking on me? _" I said frustrated ._

" I am speaking the truth.I don't have anything against your annoying self brat " _she replied._

' _Yeah right!_ _You are such a liar. I bet you are sore because I called you old '_

 _A myriad of senbons was heading towards_ _my defenseless younger counterpart ._

 _Before they could hit me ,_ _Sasuke covered me and took the hit instead ._

' **Sasuke why did you take the hit for me?** **Why?** " _I yelled while sobbing ._

" **I don't know my body moved on it's own .** **You must live to accomplish your dream .** **He took everything from me,** **it's my only regret that he won't pay for it** " _whispered Sasuke while collapsing_ .

" Mikoto's son is such a good boy. To sacrifice himself for a comrade is so honorable . You don't find many selfless Uchihas these days .They all have a stick in their asses. Except Mikoto of course " _commented mom._

"Hey I am cooler than him and I am not stuck will all see ,one day the name Uchiha Obito will bring fear to my and Konoha's enemies" _yelled an irritated Obito._

 _' I hope you are right Obito._ _I hope you will fight for Konoha._ _Because in the future your name brings_ _fear and hatred to your enemy_ _but your_ _enemies are the humankind ,_ _bijuus included'_

 **"Thanks kit"** _said Kurama through our mind link._

 _Gaara snorted when he heard_ _Kushina and Obito's speeches_.

 _Everyone looked at him ._

"It is really ironic to portrait Uchiha as a patriot and self sacrificing person. " _he explained._

"Are you talking about Sasuke? He saved Naruko's life ! " _said Kushina._

"Well I just said a comment ,I didn't specify Uchiha Sasuke but you assumed subconsciously that I was talking about him .That means that his act didn't fully convince you about his ideals , as it shouldn't all you don't know how he will be after some time and time changes people.I changed at least." _replied Gaara._

 _Dad and Shikaku looked at him suspiciously ,_ _understanding what he was implying or_ _at least tried to understand while mom was_ _fuming because she just lost verbally to a_ _seven year old._ _Not a real one but it still bruised her ego._

 _'Really smooth Gaara !_ _You just told them_ _Sasuke is a traitor ,_ _he wasn't the only Uchiha that is a bastard and prepare them for your psychotic self'_

 _I raised my eyebrow and looked at him and he just shrugged ._

 _Meanwhile my counterpart roared._ _She gave in ninetail's chakra and started to destroy everything._ _However before she could finish him off ,_ _Haku's mask revealing his face._

"How do you know him Naruko? " _asked a confused Obito._

"If you were paying attention and didn't talk ,you would know she met him in the instead you were fighting for the Hokage's hat." _replied Kakashi in a disappointed tone._

"Shut up Bakashi !I wasn't the only one who wasn't paying attention !And I will become hokage one day " _shouted Obito._

 _Kakashi just sighed ._ _He didn't seem to have the energy to continue arguing with Obito._

 _As Obito was focusing again in_ _memory-watching,_ _the scene that was playing out ,_ _was the one that haunted me for many nights._

 _Haku's death by Kakashi hands._

 _I looked at Kakashi ,_ _he had gone pale_ _and was trembling._

 _It was the first time he watched himself killing somebody._ _The adults had an understanding, yet sad look on their faces._

"Kakashi it wasn't your fault .He chose to die , to protect someone precious to is a very honorable way to die " _I tried to comfort him._

 _He looked a little serious and nodded ._

 _After all Kakashi in the first timeline saw_ _his father body in very young age and_ _killed also in that age._

 _He is different now but he will always be a genius and a little more serious person._

 _I can see that he understands that with war on horizon ,_ _sooner or later he will have to kill._

"That was so sad!And the cruelty of the Mist towards it's people is outrageous .We should give refuge to the clans that will seek us out ,if it happens again " _said Kushina determined ._

"Don't worry mom,I don't think it will happen all the Mizukage was controlled by Akatsuki .But even if it happens again we will change it.

After all everything can change" _I said with conviction ._

 ** _A/N : I am so sorry for the late update ._**

 ** _I am a first year student at a math university and it's really difficult ._**

 ** _I also have a little time to watch Naruto so I am trying to remember some details._** ** _After all fanfiction aren't a very reliable source._**

 ** _So it will be a little different from canon._** ** _Next chapter will be about Chunnin exams._**

 ** _Please review about what you want to read._** ** _Thanks for reading and messaging me about the story._**

 ** _I know there are some errors but I am writing in my mobile ,_** ** _with autocorrect_** ** _and the originals are deleted so I can't correct them._**

 ** _I love you all_**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER** **: I don't own naruto**

'Naruto':talking

' _Naruto':thinking_

' **Naruto': memory talking**

' **Naruto':bijuu talking**

 ** _Chapter 10_**

" That was so awesome for a first mission!

You even got a bridge named after you!

! Do you think I will protect some important person in my first C- rank?"

 _asked Obito with stars in his eyes and the heavy mood that was caused by Haku' s death started to evaporate._

" Don't be such an idiot Obito! Usually C- ranks are simple escorts maybe a little more difficult during war-time but it won't start probably for some years...Naruko was just unlucky!" _said Kakashi while rolling his eyes._

"Hey what does supposed to mean? I am not unlucky! Tell them Gaara "

 _I yelled and turned towards Gaara._

 _He just stared at me._

" Hey! Why aren't you saying anything? " _I demanded._

" What I am supposed to say Naruko? You have a really bad are only 16 and you have seen so much. I don't know if you are unlucky or just cursed! " _he said as a matter of fact._

" You are now demoted from the spot of best friend Gaara" _I crossed my hands and pouted._

" Hey! I am your best friend and rival! Don't give that title to anyone" _yelled Obito._

 _I just rolled my eyes._

" You know minion 1 I can help you be Naruko' s favorite if you can help me with my research " _said Jiraya while grinning._

 _A loud bam was heard and Jiraya was on the floor._

 _Two fists were in the air.. I don't know who was more scary.. Tsunade or Mom._

 _Both of them were demons!_

" Don't corrupt him dattebane! You are going to ruin our plan. Mikoto and I took so much time to plan it and if you turn him in a pervert it will be destroyed! " _said Kushina with fury in her eyes._

" What plan mom? " _I asked._

"Nothing sweety" _she replied while smilling sweetly._

 _' Terrifying! '_

"Now now people, be quiet people it' s time for the grand entrance! " _I clapped real loudly._

" What grand entrance? " _asked Minato._

"I am glad you asked! It's time to see my first meeting with a tsundere Tanuki! " _I announced._

 _Gaara groaned and threatened "_ Shut up Uzumaki or I will kill you"

 _I gasped "_ And here I thought you learned more words. Are you returning back to your old habits?

I mean with your tiny body, came back your tiny mind that doesn't know more phrases! I am shocked" _I was laughing so hard._

 _Gaara tried to be emotionless but I could see his eye twitching so I laughed more._

 **"Hey put him down! You coward! Fight someone of your size"** _my younger self yelled at Kankuro._

 **Your own size you are just a midget! Are or leaf ninjad such weaklings? I won't even have to use Karasu! "** _mocked Kankuro._

"Hey who is the ninja with the make- up? He seems such a weakling and he is so rude! Picking on little kids" _yelled Obito._

 _The temperature went down and I started to feel killer intent._

" That guy is my brother" _said Gaara while glaring._

"Did I say weakling? I mean awesome!" _replied Obito while scratching nervously his head._

 _A rock flew, Konohamaru was freed and standing in a tree branch above us was Sasuke._

 **" You shouldn't try to provoke us Sand Gennins. After all you should know better than try fighting someone better than you"**

"Mikoto's son is so cool! I can't wait to tell her! " _squealed Kushina._

"Mom you can't tell her! It's an S ranked secret! And if you think Sasuke is cool, you should see Itachi" _I mumbled._

" Oh? Did someone had a crush on Itachi?" _she asked with a maniacal glint in her eyes._

"What? No! He was one of my anbu's guard along with Kakashi, Shisui and Yamamoto! Before I became ninja I was so impressed with the tricks they used, that I wanted to become one! "

 **" Kankuro you are an embarrasment to our village "** _said Gaara coldly._

 _" **But Gaara they stared it"**_ _stuttered Kankuro_

" **Shut up or I will kill you"** _he threatened._

" **You are right Gaara"** _nodded_ _the puppet user._

" **We are leaving"** _he announced. As they were leaving Sakura asked them for their reason for being at the village and Sasuke asked Gaara's name._

" And that was the appearance of the tsundere Tanuki. You can't say that you weren't suprised? " _I asked ._

 _Everyone looked a little suprised._

" I don't want to insult you Gaara but you looked like a real psycho and also broken" _stated worryingly Kakashi._

" Hindsight is a really great. Don't you agree Naruko ? Or I am the only one that is feeling the need to laugh at these ironies? " _said Gaara a little pissed off._

 _' Yes he is still mad and neither the fact that he is seeing his dead siblings ,neither my teasing is helping '_

" What was that supposed to mean? " _asked confused Kakashi while narrowing his eyes a little._

Nothing you should worry about! " _I said a little quickly._

" It seems that your friend has the habit to say weird things like this. Or are those supposed to be some kind of hints, that help us build a little better profile of the people in the future? Am I right sweety?" _said Minato while grinning like a cat._

 _' Bloody hell! Why does he have to understand everything? I want them to know about the dangers of the future, not about how brokken they are or how sad they are! I want them to be happy! '_

"I don't know what are you talking about datrebayo!" _I replied._

"Of course you don't know " _he mumbled_ _and turned away._

 _'Crisis averted for now! ' I thinked and relaxed._

 ** _A/ N: I had so many time to update that I was worried that I couldn't remember how to write it! I hope it is good!_**

 ** _I wrote it with a different_** ** _format_** , ** _it starts from left not the middle. I hope you can read it better. I read it from the app so I don't how it shows in the site or at the screen of laptop or PC. I am really sorry if you can't read it._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

' Naruto' : talking

 _' Naruto ' : thinking_

 **'Naruto': memory talking**

' **Naruto' : bijuu thinking**.

 ** _Chapter 11_**

" It' s time for the Chunnin exam!

Not that I ever became a Chunnin but I kind of get excited " _I said._

" Eh? You didn't become Chunnin? I thought my rival was going to be Chunnin at the first try! I guess, I overestimated you" _said Obito_.

 _I try hard to keep my self from hitting him._

" I didn't become a Chunnin due to circumstances! It' s not like you became a Chunnin at first try! Kakashi once told me that his teammate was a good person even though he was a loser!Does this describes a person that became at first try? I don't think so! "

 _I might be a little petty but that's a sore spot._

 _Everyone else became Chunnin except Sasuke for apparent reasons, but I bet if he came back the Civilian council would have given him the promotion on a silver plate, before siding with the Akatsuki of course._

"That's not true! I was so cool that Kakashi was jealous of me! It ' s not like you were born _" replied Obito._

"As if _" scoffed Kakashi._

"Will you brats shut up? You are giving a headache " _s houted Tsunade and I stopped talking._

 _When you have Sakura as a teammate, especially after gaining super strength, you learn when it' s time to shut up._

 _It was kind of qu_ i _et, then Lee appeared and all hell breaks loose._

" WHAT? THEY MULTIPLY? I am in a nightmare. I am going to wake up. I am in a nightmare. Please let me wake up! " _repeated Kakashi like a mantra._

 _I guess it is a shock when you see it for_ _the first time._ _Obito hit him_.

" Why I am feeling pain? I am not dreaming?" _asked Kakashi in a state of shock._

" **You are Kakashi' s students? I am his eternal rival! " _said Gai._**

 _Kakashi sobbed_

" Why God has forsaken me? "

 _Okay now he was getting a little dramatic._

 _And then the sunset came._ _A multiply shout of_ " What the fuck is that? My eyes are burning " _echoed_.

 _Kakashi was close to fainting._

 _On the bright side Obito awakened his Shanrigan._

 _He was shivering while muttering_ distressed" I am going to die!

Why it's not dispelling ? Why I am seeing clearly? Is that the Sharingan?

Nooo! Now it is forever engraved in my memory! " _and he passed out._

" Hey you need to be more tough!

I am not giving you my daughter, if you are going to be a sissy! " _Kushina said while hitting Obito._

 _A giant bump was visible on his head._

" What?"

 _Obito a little dazed._

 _He might got a concussion!_

 _Well at least Gai and his mini- clone left the scene, so hopefully there won't be anymore incidents._

 _Ibiki explained the rules._ _Hinata tried to show me his answers. ( I made her a boy) ._

" What a sweet boy! Is he Hiashi's son? " _asked Kushina._

" Yes Hinata is the clan heir" _I answered fondly._

" Clan heir? He seems weak! And is Hinata even a boy name? " _joked Obito._

" That's mean Obito! Hinata was very kind and he is strong. He saved my life you know! You shouldn't say things like that. He was being picked by his clan because he was different ,he was kind. Aren't you similar? " _I defended._

 _I was against that kind of treatment!_

 _I was a parriah at the village, he was parriah by his clan, like Obito._

 _If we don't stand up for each other no one else will._

" Sorry I didn't know. I thought he was a prodigy like the most of clan heirs. " _he admitted_ _shameful._

 _Ibiki said the special rule for the 10th question._ " What? They can do that? " _asked frightened Obito._

 _I kind of feel for him._

 _He wasn't good in academics ,so it is reasonable to get scared._

" They can't do that. It is probably an intimidation technicque. Troublesome " _said Shikaku._

" Is saying troublesome a initiation ritual" _I asked._

" Is being loud an Uzumaki one" _he retorted._

" What did you said dattebane? " _asked Kushina with fury._

 _' Rest in Peace Shikaku. I will remember you'_

 _After Shikaku decided to take a nap, aka Kushina beat him until he fainted, Ibiki gave the answer._

" Isn't Ibiki in the same year with us? He seems promising " _asked Kakashi._

" Yes, he seems cool" _agreed Obito._

" Well he is in academy I think.

Along with Genma and Raidou. We can talk to them next time" _I said._

 _Anko made her appearance._

" Is that Anko- chan . She became a babe! Maybe I should train her instead of you guysguys, she will be great for my research " _Jiraya said with a lecherous grin._

 _A bang was heard and Jiraya followed Shikaku ' s example._

 _' I swear almost all of the guys are masochists. Except dad. Well he married mom ,so he is probably one too' I shook my head._

 _'Well they will probably wake up soon or the miss Orochimaru giving a hickey to Sasuke, I mean giving him a curse mark'_

 _The forest of death awaits us, the begging of the end._

 _Or the end began so much before that at that point everything was inevitable?_

 _At least in this period everything can change._

 _If it's for the best or worst only time can tell._

 ** _A/ N: I found it kind of funny for such a great change as Obito' s Shanringan to awaken by Gai's sunset!_** ** _Should he keep it or should I say because of the concussion he lost the memory of awakening it. After all we don't know what happens when an Uchiha gets a concussion or amnesia!_** ** _Thanks for reading._** ** _Hope you like it! See you next time_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.**

" Naruto " : talking

 _' Naruto ' : thinking_

 **" Naruto" : memory talking**

 **" Naruto": bijuu talking**

 ** _Chapter 12_**

" So Obito did you awaken your Shanrigan? " _I asked._

" I did? " _he said confused._

" Focus some chakra to your eyes and try to remember what you felt when you awakened it" _I instructed._

 _He took a deep breath and he closed his eyes._

 _And then he screamed_ horrified" My eyes,my eyes"

" What happened? " _I asked concerned._

 _I have never seen that reaction before._

 _Sasuke never did that or at least not that I know of._

" It was horrible Naruko. I tried to unlock it and then that horrendous picture appeared! I can't do it!" _he said desperately ._

" Well until you are mentally ready, you shouldn't try unlock it again" _advised Jiraya._

 _Obito became gloomy but he nodded._

" Look on the bright side Obito! When you unlock it, you will have the perfect genjutsu! Even the Interrogation and Torture might ask for you!" _I grinned._

" Thanks for the encouragement " _he said weakly._

 _ **"We should pick a password "** suggested Sasuke._

 _ **" Okay our password is... "** explained Sasuke but I tuned him out._ _I didn't remember the password the first time, like I was going to remember it know._

" A great idea. My future self taught him well" _bragged Kakashi._

" Like hell! I don't even remember the first word! That's impractical" _complained Obito._

" For once I agree with Obito. Someone could be eavesdropping on them and say the password or some member forget it.

It would be more practical to ask something that only team Seven knows.

I don't what but something like what is Haku's gender.

Only team seven will understand that they are referring to the fake Mist hunter and his true gender. He wasn't part of the Mist ninja after all" _explained Shikaku._

"Well the truth is someone was eavesdropping and I forgot the password" _I scratched my head embarrassed._

" I knew it! Sasuke probably suggested to show of and be the leader but he was wrong! And he is considered an Uchiha elite" _scoffed Obito._

 _Obito might have a slight grudge against his future cousin._

 _After all Obito is scorned as a black sheep but he is more strong than the future Sasuke was at his age._

" Oh my god!!! Naruko!! " _yelled Kushina when she saw the snake swallowing me._

" Naruko! You were eaten alive? " _asked Obito horrified._

" Yes and let me tell you it is not the best experience, especially the smell" _I said disgusted._

" I can imagine" _deadpanned Kakashi._

" A snake? Does that mean Orochimaru defected? " _asked Minato._

" Yep! And he has a grudge against you for becoming the Fourth instead of him. I would be horrified if he was hokage" _I shivered._

" I would be more horrified if that old man Danzo became one" _commented Kushina._

"Well he almost became one, you know! Shikaku saved us when he proposed Kakashi and he became the temporary Sixth! " _I said._

 _Everyone shivered at the mental image._

" Kakashi became the Sixth? What happened to Tsunade? She was the fifth right? " _asked Kushina._

 _Tsunade frowned and seemed also curious for the answer._

" She fell in a coma, after an attack that demolished Konoha" _I answered._

" Konoha was destroyed? " _frowned Minato._

" In a way yes. But Konoha is her people, so as long as we survived we didn't really care about the buildings." _I sighed._

 _The questions cut short when_ _the setting changed and we were at the preliminaries._

"Finally some figthing. I bet my daughter beat them all with brute strength or some good technique" _Kushina said._

 _Gaara's lip was lifted a little upwards. Not a real smile but he was clearly amused._

" Well I analyzed the situation and I exploited the enemy's weakness , without exposing my real abilities " _I laughed._

" Basically you had a crazy and stupid idea and it happened to work" _explained Gaara._

" You are really mean " _I pouted._

"I am just saving your image.

You presented your method like something really smart and tactical and they will expect something grand.

Seeing what you did they will be dissapointed " _he stated._

 _The fight with Kiba played out and I heard Obito laughing._

" That's what you call strategy? You just farted " _he was laughing so hard that tears were gathered in his eyes._

" Obito shut up! It was practical and I won! " _I huffed._

" Well you used his weakness against him

I think a smell bomb would be sufficient in this situation but I suppose you didn't have one " _commented Shikaku._

"Oh god! My future self was humiliated! He is your sensei and your super technique was that? " whined kakashi.

" It's not like he taught me something else except tree walking" _I said offended._

" That's right Kakashi, it is your fault! If you had taught my daughter better, she would have more techniques! " _glared Kushina._

 _Kakashi shivered_ " I didn't do anything yet" _he raised his hand in surrender._

 _Kushina nodded but she haven't left him off the hook yet._

 _Sakura' s fight came._

" Okay that was patpathetic! They give kunoichi a bad name" _commented Kushina._

" Oh there was a more embarrassing fight than yours" _said Obito._

" My future self might die from embarrassment " _said Kakashi._

" Well you must horrible at your job! If I was alive, I would be an awesome one and my students would be awesome too" _said Obito excited._

" Well you can become my sensei Obito this time. Well not me but future me! Wouldn't that be awesome? " _I laughed._

" That would be so weird. Even I will feel weird if I become team 7 's sensei . " _said Kakashi ._

"You know what would be weird? If I became my team's sensei! But I don't think I would do it because I will favor myself! " _I laughed lightly._

" Or you will become like those green weirdos but the two of you will wear orange" _snorted Tsunade and everyone shivered._

" Naruko as a Hokage I ban you from becoming your future's counterpart sensei" _said Jiji._

" You might not be Hokage then, especially if dad is alive" _I said smugly._

" As the Fourth hokage, I also ban you " _said Minato._

 _I tried to argue but Tsunade spoke_ " As the Fifth I agree with my predecessors "

" So am I, as the temporary sixth " _said Kakashi._

" Why all of you gang up on me? " _I pouted._

" Don't worry Naruko, if I become hokage everyone will know the awesomeness of orange.

But I will ban the green jumpsuits " _he shivered at the last words._

" Thank you Obito. That's why you are better than Kakashi. He is a mean jerk! " _I humphed._

 _Obito glowed_ " Even better than Gaara? " _he sounded hopeful._

 _Gaara raised an eyebrow._

" Sorry Obito but Gaara is ahead of you but I know him more years and we went through some tough bonding situations " _I smiled apologetically._

" Red -haired babies, they will look like true Uzumakis. I must inform Mikoto of this development" _squealed Kushina._

" You are really weird mom " _I shook my head at her incoherent mumbles._

" I am sorry Uzumaki- San but I am not agreeing to become part of your schemes. Naruko is my sister" _said Gaara._

 _Kushina sighed_ _dejected_ " Obito you are back on the game "

" Hey! Don't sound so disappointed! " _yelled Obito._

" You are all weird! What are you talking about anyway? " _I asked confused._

" Nothing sweety! When your mother gets excited she says weird things. She is just excited that you won" _smiled dad but I could swear I saw a glint in his eyes._

 _I shrugged ' Strong ninjas are the most weird ones after all'_

 ** _Well, well who should become team sevens teacher? If I go with the original idea there will be a glimpse of the future in the epilogue. I tend to Obito to tell you the truth but I accept suggestions._**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

"Kakashi ,you are so dead!How could you let Naruko without a teacher for the next stage?" _said a furious Kushina._

"It isn't me for god's sake! I didn't do anything !" _he raised his hands in protest._

 _He had a good point but angry Kushina and logic didn't go that well together ,so Kakashi might have lost some brain cells in her latest attack._

"I am really starting to feel bad for you ero-sennin" _i commented ,remembering our training._

 _He gulped and started to pale ._

 _He was feeling Minato's and Kushina's killing intent during our encounter._

 _The breaking point when he throwed me off the cliff._

 _He was starting saying his prayers but they weren't heard._

"YOU THREW MY DAUGHTER OFF A CLIFF?"screeched Kushina.

"Kushina calm down ! I didn't do it!My future self probably had a reason behind it" _he argued._

"I am also really interested in that explaination sensei" _smiled Minato coldly._

 _Jiraya was so screwed!_

"Mom ,dad please calm down. While ero-sennin used a little unorthodox ways,he did what was best for me. I would be dead without his training" _i said and they calmed down._

 _If Jiraya hadn't trained me ,i would be dead by the Akatsuki and Gaara would be dead_ too.

" See? Now she can access the Kyubi's chakra! I didn't throw her just for fun" said Jiraya.

" Ero-sennin shut up for your own good " I replied and he nodded.

Then it showed Shikamaru visiting me to the hospital.

" How sweet of him! Such a good kid.I will make sure you guys will be good friends " exclaimed Kushina.

And then Gaara tried to kill Lee

" Bloodthirsty much? " I teased Gaara and he snorted.  
" Sometimes I think Shukaku was right. Idiots should be silenced " he grinned.  
Correction creepy grinned because it was creepy as hell!

" Creepy alert! Can you even smile without looking like a psychopath? " I asked but he ignored me.

The exam began and it was me vs Neji.

" You guys talk too much. You should just fight" grumbled Shikaku.

" It is a diversion technique! " I replied and Kurama snorted.

Traitor!

After a long talk I won.

" Naruko, you won! " said Obito in shock mixed with joy.

" You guys are so mean. Of course I won! " I pouted

" You only advanced because you farted. Excuse me if I had some doubts" snorted Kakashi.

"I am telling you, it was all planned !This time I am going to beat you both and become jounin more quickly" I challenged

" You will be so disgraced when you lose to me. After all you had all those extra years and still lost" replied Kakashi.

" You better watch your back" I threatened.

Sasuke was late for the sake of a dramatic entrance but the match never ended because the invasion began.

" I thought that Sand and Konoha are great allies in your time " said Minato.  
" They are after Gaara became Kazekage. When Gaara's father was in charge our relationship was tense" I explained.

Tense was an understandment seeing we were in a middle of an invasion!

"And that's me fighting Gaara while he took his beauty sleep" I snorted.

"I never sleep, so I believe a rest was well deserving. Not my fault you guys couldn't put that much of a fight when I was sleeping" he smirked.

"I don't know, I think we lost due to your alter ego. You know the creepy, blood thirsty one that apparently has some identity crisis. He posed as your mom for years!" I replied and he huffed.

After an emotional speak and Gaara's change of view ,the sand invasion ended.

"Can we skip Jiji's funeral ? I don't want to see it again. Just show Tsunade's entry"i pleaded Kurama.

"That's fine brat" he grumbled and the images were showing a drunk Tsunade.

"You are cheeky brat ,to challenge me"said Tsunade.

"I admit that i may have been , a little over the top but you provoked me!You insulted Jiji and my father, not that i knew him then but still you insulted him" i accused her.

" I admit that it wasn't right but i was probably mourning for him"replied Tsunade.

"And i understood that. Later Shizune explained why you were like that. I am really sorry i couldn't come earlier to save them"i bowed my head and i really regreted.

I wanted my precious people to be happy and Tsunade was always grieving . When she finally to take her chance with Jiraya , he died.

It was too late for her to find happiness but it still is early.

If she can see how much Jiraya means to her and that she might lose him, she may finally decide that she must live her life in the present , not in the past.

Even I ,who lost everything, decided to live this life fully .

Because it is my second chance, my last chance for a happy life and ensure that those after me will live a happy life.

It is not like i won't see them again, i will just be slight older.

I won't be Naruko their friend but Naruko their sempai , their teacher and comrade.

But i am fine with that because life needs sacrifices .

A/n: after so many time , i updated!Sorry for the delay but i usually update my one piece fanfic(overprotective doctor) when i have a little time and the other fanfics suffered for that.


End file.
